


逢魔之时

by touching



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Hisoka is a Yokai, Illumi is an Onmyoji, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touching/pseuds/touching
Summary: 在一次召唤仪式中，伊路米意外收服了名为西索的狐妖。这个自称数百年不曾离开山中神社的妖怪似乎对现代人类社会一无所知，而且，他还拒绝按照契约完全服从主人的命令。





	1. 失控的恶灵召唤

**Author's Note:**

> 西索：狐妖  
> 伊路米：大学生，同时也是一位阴阳师

人们都说伊路米是个弟控，但他也依然能在突然接到数年来几乎没有主动联系过自己的弟弟的电话时，理智地意识到肯定不是什么好事。也用不着问这个叛逆的男孩，为什么会在他称为朋友的那个刺猬头孩子家附近的神社发动了召唤恶鬼的禁忌召唤术。

 

伊路米赶到时，两个少年被逼退到了角落里。奇犽的修为还不足够，控制不住这样强大的妖怪，他选在神社进行召唤不失为一个聪明的做法，借助神明的力量应该可以对恶鬼有所制衡，可是，这个恶鬼之所以没有吞噬无力的召唤者，似乎……

 

妖气中心传来一声响亮的呜咽，黏稠的气如浓墨滴落水中，荡漾着席卷而来。伊路米迅速地从背包取出一个陶制茶壶，口中念动咒诀，“给人类带来灾厄的妖物，汝将遵循万物之法则，归于黑暗。”

 

封印之术发动，小小的陶壶产生了强劲的吸力，将那大团的妖气不断吸入其中，但是藏身在妖气中的妖怪却发出了一阵骇人的大笑，毫无畏惧的迹象。

 

“奇犽，守住结界！”

 

若不是有着过人的天赋，少年阴阳师恐怕甚至难以坚持到他的大哥赶到，现在妖怪突然猛扑向他，本已岌岌可危的结界在紧张之下更加破绽百出。

 

“啊…糟了！”妖怪没有攻击奇犽，而是选择了他身旁的同伴。奇犽放弃了结界，用身体挡在了好友身前，张开双臂，闭上眼睛，迎接着不可能扛下的冲击。

 

只是那冲击并没有到来。

 

奇犽迟疑地睁开眼，伊路米在他视死如归的瞬间已跳到了他的身前，长发在风中狂乱地飘扬，汹涌而来的紫黑色妖气尽数撞在他的身上，顷刻间便将他整个淹没其中。

 

奇犽尚来不及有所反应，便见无数道光从内刺穿妖气的浓雾，在妖怪的呼啸声中隐约听得伊路米低声快速念咒。

 

“什么啊，伊路哥竟然用的是缔结式神的符咒，该不会是着急随手拿的吧。”

 

风和烟雾渐渐停了，一切的光和气拧成一道漩涡直泄而来，最终都归于伊路米怀里——的妖怪。

 

“不错嘛，阴阳师~”与阴阳师兄弟缠斗至今，妖怪终于开口说了第一句话，弯弯绕绕的语调听不出半分被收服的不满。

 

伊路米低头去看怀中的恶鬼，人形状态看起来不过是刚开始发育的少年模样，鲜艳的橙红头发和头顶的耳朵、身后的大尾巴是一样的颜色，一双凤眼里眸子漂亮的淡金藏不住野兽的凶狠与狡黠，身子尚未完全长开却也有些微微起伏的肌肉线条。

 

伊路米能注意到这一点，是因为化作人形的妖怪身上未着寸缕。

 

奇犽冲着那双从伊路米肩头探出的金眸咧嘴吐舌做了个鬼脸，“原来是狐妖啊，我还以为是有多厉害的妖怪。”

 

“喂喂，小鬼，你可是叫了帮手呢~还有你，阴阳师，手臂上有符咒很狡猾啊~”大约是为了弥补语气中不足的指责，狐妖趁伊路米不备一口咬上他的脖子。

 

伊路米疼得抽了口气，手一松将少年推了出去，“作为式神是不允许伤害主人的。”狐妖少年轻轻巧巧地落地站稳，毫不避讳地挺胸抬头，反驳道，“嘛，你知道我可不是会完全听话的哦~”

 

收回还在地上的陶壶，伊路米脱下外套丢给狐妖，而后转身来到两个男孩面前。奇犽顿时紧张起来，大哥帮忙收拾了召唤失控的烂摊子，并不代表他会把自己离家出走这件事也一笔勾销，虽然老爸现在基本上是持默许态度了，但面对大哥那严肃的神情还是感觉底气不足。

 

果然，伊路米又开始说教了，“看吧，奇犽，朋友就是很碍事的东西呢。总有一天他会害了你的，或者有一天你会让妖怪杀了他的。”

 

“奇犽是我的朋友，朋友是不会伤害对方的！你这样满嘴歪理的人根本没资格当奇犽的哥哥！”一旁的小杰忍不住插嘴，他听奇犽说过他的这位大哥是怎样无视他个人意愿地强势地要求他达成家族安排的道路。

 

“当兄弟需要资格吗？”伊路米回头瞪了一眼咯咯笑出声的狐妖，“有契约限制的式神都还会咬人呢。父亲同意你暂时不回去，我也要先处理这个妖怪，这次就先算了，但是母亲很想你，我还是建议你能够尽快回家。”

 

“跟着。”伊路米对妖狐命令了一声，径直走出了神社。

 

穿过了一小段林间小道，便看见伊路米的轿车停在公路边上，“上车。”但是狐妖没有执行命令，而是停下来惊讶地左右打量着汽车，“呀~这是什么？你们人类不是乘马车的吗？”

 

“你是多久没看过人类的世界了？”伊路米控制不住嘴角抽搐了一下，拉开副驾驶的车门把狐妖推了进去。

 

“嗯…~几百年吧~也可能是一千年？好啦，我至少知道你们现在不穿白袍和戴高帽子了~”狐妖兴致勃勃地开始摆弄车内的东西，伊路米把他的手从换挡杆上拍开，发动了汽车。

 

“一直没有离开过神社吗，果然是这样呢，”伊路米低声自言自语，瞥了一眼显得异常兴奋的狐妖，伸手拉过安全带扣上，将他的活动幅度大幅减小，“那个神社，供奉的是你吧？”

 

刚因为被安全带禁锢而不满地噘嘴的狐妖立马又露出些得意的神色，“嗯哼，比你弟弟有眼力，人家可是接近神之境界的大妖怪~”

 

“奇犽本来召唤出来的呢？”

 

“吃掉了哦~”说着还拍了拍肚子。

 

伊路米几不可闻地叹了口气，“…就知道。你叫什么名字啊，狐狸？”

 

“西索~”


	2. 新舍友之初印象

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊路米把西索带回自己的宿舍，并给室友留下了意料之外的第一印象。

汽车在猎人大学宿舍楼下停下来，已经是午夜时分了，校园里空无一人。

伊路米看看探头在车窗外张望的希索卡，“把你的狐狸耳朵藏起来。”

“为什么？”希索卡摆动着那对突然被指责的毛茸茸的尖耳朵。

“我不是一个人住，你这样会暴露你是妖怪的。”

“哦？你的妻子不知道你是阴阳师吗？”希索卡的笑容流露出不怀好意的兴趣。

“首先，那是个男人，也不是我的…伴侣，我和他只是被学校安排共用一间宿舍，”伊路米皱起了眉头，“其次，虽然我不会刻意隐瞒身份，但也不会随意将普通人牵连进阴阳术、妖怪之类的事情，这样能避免很多麻烦，对他们来说，无知也是种幸福。好了，下车。”

被谈及的这位普通人看起来比伊路米要年长，却称呼伊路米为“师兄”，伊路米点头招呼，“雷欧力。  ”

“这是你弟弟？”雷欧力向伊路米身后的希索卡偏了偏头问道。

伊路米想起出门时似乎是大约说过自己去找弟弟，让雷欧力不要将门反锁，他本想答“是的”省去些解释的功夫，但又想到希索卡与自己的外貌实在不甚相似，说这种不必要的谎将来很可能还要更费神去圆谎。

“不…”伊路米刚说了一个字，希索卡打断道，“不是呢，从今天起伊路米就是我的…主~人~呢~”

雷欧力露出了惊讶的神情，推了推眼镜，在瞥见伊路米脖子上的牙齿印时又变成尴尬，“…呃，你们…那个的声音不会很大吧……”

希索卡笑起来，“这个普通人看来也不是什么都不懂嘛~放心吧，激烈的部分一般都不是在室内进行的呢~”

“够了。希索卡会在我这里住一段时间，如果你介意，我可以提早搬出去。”这是他大学生活的最后一年了，伊路米掐了掐自己的眉心，只想尽快结束这场走向诡异的对话。

“所以他是……？”

雷欧力疑惑的语气引起伊路米的警惕，他回头看向希索卡，狐狸耳朵已经隐藏起来，没问题；身上套着伊路米的外套显得格外宽松，衣摆下两条白皙颀长的腿，显然没有穿着裤子，也…不是什么大问题；腿间露出一点赤红的被毛，等等？！伊路米一手将希索卡拉转过身去，粗大的狐狸尾巴就垂在身后。

希索卡的身份要暴露了，不过对于雷欧力来说，仅仅是世上存在妖怪这件事就足够震撼了吧。“啊，你是说这个尾巴吗，那不是真的，他……”伊路米的声音听上去富有说服力。

雷欧力摇头摆手打断了他，“不，不，我不是想知道你们的玩具都是什么材质，我只是希望你们…那个时声音不要太大……”

伊路米微微眯起眼睛，雷欧力似乎还困于先前对话的歧义，没有想到妖怪之类的，但这似乎也不是什么好事。

“对，就是…那个…”雷欧力挤眉弄眼地做出一副“你懂的”的神情，然后又再推了推眼镜换上一副就事论事的认真态度，“我不评论学长你的癖好，只是从医学角度的一点建议。你看你的伴侣还没成年，各个部位都会比较小，要是尺寸不合适就不要强行进去了，受伤了很痛的，还是有很多其他方式的嘛。还有这个尾巴也尽量不要就这么带着出门了，影响行动也很容易受伤的，在卧室里玩就好了，用之前也要润滑……”

不等那位滔滔不绝的医学生把话说完，伊路米黑着脸扯着希索卡进了自己的房间“嘭”地重重关上了门。

希索卡大模厮样地在伊路米的床上坐下来，露出一副好奇的表情，“他说的那些是什么意思？”

“我说了不可以暴露你的身份。”伊路米一点也不想回答这个问题。

“你只说了耳朵，”希索卡摊手，“而且他也没有发现我是妖怪呀~”

伊路米皱起眉头，嘴唇弯成了一道向下的弧线，希索卡的妖怪身份确实没暴露，但自己却被误认为是个变态，带一个衣衫不整、露着性玩具的未成年人带回宿舍。伊路米也许不太在意别人的看法，但也绝对不会认为这算是完美解围了。

他记得雷欧力是个财迷，应该可以用钱堵上他的嘴，于是重新拉开房门，“雷…”

“超色情的…啊，”雷欧力正在打电话，一抬头看到伊路米杀人的眼神，连忙又对电话那头的人说，“那个，酷拉皮卡，我刚才说的事，你不要到处说啊。”

“嘭——”伊路米再一次用力甩上门。

“所以他刚才说的那些是什么意思呢？”希索卡趴在伊路米的床上，一对小腿翘在半空摆动着，光滑洁白的床铺衬着光滑洁白的腿，温暖的灯光照着红得温暖的头发、尾巴。

伊路米定了定神，选择着措辞来让一个古代妖怪理解，“他以为你是我的…情人。”

希索卡抬起头来，笑着冲伊路米眨眨眼，“或许我们真的应该尝试一下？”

“我不是恋童癖。”

“什么嘛，我活了几千年，比你大——多了呢~你把封在壶里那部分还给我，我给你看看我成年的样子，怎么样~？”

“想都别想。”

“说不定你会爱上我呢~”

“从我的床上下去。”

“所以你本来打算是让我睡的～？真是太好了呢，我听说阴阳师会把式神当作奴仆呢～”

“是的，你提醒了我。”

“还是说你打算和我一起睡？你真的会爱上我的，我甚至都不需要动用狐妖的能力～”

“希索卡，我命令你从床上下去。”

“是～是～”

……

“不要这样在旁边盯着我。”在被坐在床边的妖怪盯得辗转反侧了十分钟也无法入睡之后，伊路米睁开了眼睛。

希索卡一脸严肃，金色眸子里却满是笑意，亮得要发出些许属于黑夜里的野兽的绿光，“守护主人的睡颜是我的荣幸～”

“够了，你就不能也去睡觉？”伊路米用被子把自己整个蒙了起来。

“当然～”希索卡飞快地跳上床钻进了被窝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和首发版略有不同，人名用了更符合音译的版本


End file.
